Fear
by SkullFaerie
Summary: Fly, just fly. She insisted it then, she insisted it now, and Alto wouldn't deny the fairy anything. In-progress, round-robin


**Introduction**: This is a collaborative round-robin fic written by arcangelus, emochinchillia, and forgottendiary with the theme "Fear" inspired by this image: i34 .tinypic .com/ 96g7ee.png (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces).

**Story 1  
Contributed by: arcangelus, emochinchillia, forgottendiary**

Space...is silent.

So silent, that one can hear their own thoughts and feelings resounding like an echo.

It is extremely painful to be in the middle of dark nothingness, with only these thoughts as company. Even more painful, when the only thoughts are of incompletness, of failure.

He had wanted to tell her he loved her. He had always loved her, straight from the beginning, when she was this unreachable idol, when they first come into contact, his arms supporting her, and her arms around him. He had wanted to tell her that he loved her so much that it hurts, that he wanted to die if she is not with him forever, that he is so afraid of losing her.

And on the start of that mission, he abandoned his post, to see her one last time, and tell her everything.

But as a soldier who never failed a single mission, he had failed this; his personal mission. He couldn't say it. She wouldn't let him. He wasn't strong enough.

He tenderly placed a lone finger to his lips; the very same lips that she kissed those precious few minutes ago, as he sat in the cockpit of his VF-171 EX.

As he put on his helmet, he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He should've focused on the mission. On the perilous, near-suicidal task looming over him and growing ever-closer. Instead, he found his thoughts drifting to the pink-haired singer he loved, and the precious keepsake dangling from his left ear.

As he heard her song begin over the open frequency, and saw the infinite vastness of space open up as his fighter ascended onto the flight deck, he made a vow to himself as his expression turned into one of determination

_Sheryl...I'll survive this mission for sure. I'll come back to you and bring back your earring this time!_

But...no matter how much he told himself he would survive this mission, he couldn't shake off that sinking feeling in his gut that he wouldn't be coming back from this one.

I am coming back! He convinced himself one last time as his all-knowing hand pushed the lever forward thrusting him and his thoughts away into sonic boom.

_Motteke ryusei chirashite date  
Koko de keu na fight  
Ecstasy kogashite yo  
Tondeke kimi no mune ni sweet  
Omekaseshinasai  
Motto yukushite ageru ageru  
Iteza gogo kyuji Don't be late  
Don't be late the lovely date_

The same song...

Alto cringed at another delayed response from his VF, but when it did release the MDEs, the Vajras' defensive barrier died out magnificently in dark and purple colours.

Sheryl was singing the same song from when they first met--he was stubborn then, and he can probably admit he was a show-off that day. So much so he almost caused her an injury.

_Fly! Just fly!_ She insisted as he held her in his arms.

_What an odd girl...isn't she at least fazed?_ He remembers thinking to himself as he followed her command.

Fly.

Just fly.

She insisted it then.

She insisted it now.

And Alto never once denied the fairy of anything.

His ran hands expertly across a series of knobs and clutches; his fighter shot vertically up to avoid surrounding gunshots.

Nothing mattered anymore.

He will complete his misson, for Frontier, and for the woman he loves.

He ripped through the horizonless space, leaving behind him a trail of brilliant explosions.

_Motteke ryuusei chirashite deito  
Kika ni kiyuu na faito ekusutashi- kogashite yo  
Tondeke omoi todoke speed  
Mugen ni hirogaru  
Heart yurashite ageru ageru_

The song flared into his silence, her entrancing voice intoxicating him.

His VF raced faster at her command, as did his heart. At this sheer line between ecstasy and fury, all his senses heightened.

In his wild speed, only one thought remained in his head.

Faster.

Faster.

Faster.

Without any fear.

#


End file.
